Electronic components have become ubiquitous in modern society. The electronics industry proudly, but routinely, announces accelerated clocking speeds and smaller integrated circuit modules. While the benefits of these devices are myriad, smaller and faster electronic devices create problems. In particular, high clock speeds inherently require fast transitions between signal levels. Fast transitions between signal levels create electromagnetic emissions throughout the electromagnetic spectrum. Such emissions are regulated by the Federal Communications Commission (FCC) and other regulatory agencies. Furthermore, fast speed inherently means higher frequencies. Higher frequencies mean shorter wavelengths. Shorter wavelengths mean shorter conductive elements act as antennas to broadcast these electromagnetic emissions. These electromagnetic emissions radiate from a source and may impinge upon other electronic components. If the signal strength of the emission at the impinged upon electronic component is high enough, the emission may interfere with the operation of the impinged upon electronic component. This phenomenon is sometimes called electromagnetic interference (EMI) or crosstalk. Dealing with EMI and crosstalk is sometimes referred to as electromagnetic compatibility (EMC). Other components, such as transceiver modules, inherently have lots of radiating elements that raise EMI concerns. Thus, even electronic modules that do not have high clock speeds may need to address EMI issues.
One way to reduce EMI to comply with FCC regulations is to shield the electronic modules. Typically the shield is formed from a grounded conductive material that surrounds the electronic module. When electromagnetic emissions from the module strike the interior surface of the conductive material, the electromagnetic emissions are electrically shorted through the grounded conductive material, thereby reducing emissions. Likewise, when emissions from another radiating element strike the exterior surface of the conductive material, a similar electrical short occurs, and the module does not suffer from EMI from other modules.
However, as the electronic modules continue to become smaller from miniaturization, creating effective shields that do not materially add to the size of the module becomes more difficult. Thus, there is a need for an electromagnetic shield that is inexpensive to manufacture on a large scale, does not substantially change the size of the electronic module, and effectively deals with EMI concerns.